Mision cumplida
by shi no hime
Summary: una joven esta sola en su casa entonces aperece un joven y por fin se reencuentran, una noche magica y un triste final.


Misión Cumplida

Sola sin nadie a su lado, solo ella y sus pensamientos, esos malditos pensamientos que iban dirigidos a el, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar en el, en su pelo, su boca, su voz, su forma de ser, pero sobre todo su mirada, el reloj dictaba las 8:00 p.m. y a pesar de ser tan temprano ya estaba todo oscuro, de repente algo la saca de sus pensamientos, un ruido y después una silueta, era un hombre

-¿Quién es¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo relena

-acaso ya no me reconoces-contesto la persona con una voz ronca

-heero ¿eres tu?

-¿Cómo has estado?

-heero—corre y lo abraza y para sorpresa de el, lo besa, un beso rápido, fugaz, pero con mucho sentimiento-lo…lo siento-dijo levemente sonrojada

-_re…relena, no debo dejarme llevar, debo concentrarme_-no importa, relena tengo que hablar contigo

-no por favor, ahora no, solo quiero que estés a mi lado

-relena…yo

-te amo-en ese momento cuando hero se disponía hablar relena le pone dos dedos en la boca-no importa se que tu no me correspondes

-no es cierto, al contrario

-no puede ser, entonces tu-dijo reelena totalmente sorprendida

-si, yo también te amo, pero…-expreso heero con un toque de melancolia

-no digas nada, no lo arruines

-pero es que es algo grave

-eso puede esperar

Al decir esto Relena lo beso de una forma que Heero jamás pensó que lo haría, era una combinación de ternura, amor, cariño, comprensión, alegría, timidez y… ¿pasión, poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad del beso, convirtiendo un beso "inocente" en un beso apasionado, profundo y delicado.

Poco a poco van llegando a la habitación de ella y se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, el la recuesta en la cama y justo cuando el iba hacer lo mismo, algo lo detiene y hace que sol se siente junto a ella.

-relena ¿estas segura?

-nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida, por favor, solo quiero ser tuya, sentirte mío y que seamos uno, aunque sea esta noche-al decir esto relena jalo a heero hacia ella y para así poder consumar su acto de amor.

Pasaban unos rayos de sol, por la ventana, haciendo que el leve calor que estos despedían (N/A: los rayos) molestaran al joven acostado en la cama, abre sus ojos, no sabia que había pasado, siente un pequeño pesor en su cuerpo y que alguien lo abraza, ve a su derecha y ve a relena todavía en un delicado sueño.

P de heero: rayos! No puede ser! Yo vine a cumplir una misión y termino haciendo el amor con ella, pero…no! No puedo empezar a flaquear-en eso oye una voz que interrumpe sus pensamientos

-buenos días

-buenos días-respondió en forma seca, fría y constante (ósea muy a su manera u)

-que horas son?

-como las 11:00

-tan tarde! Heero tengo que irme, pero júrame que cunado regrese vas a seguir aquí

-te lo juro P: de todas maneras no me puedo ir

-entonces nos vemos en la noche-le dan un beso rápido y se va corriendo

Así pasa todo el día, el pensamiento de heero no se aparto de dos cosas una, aquella noche que paso con relena y otra la terrible misión tenemos que hablar de la razón de mi regreso que tenia que cumplir

-ya llegue

-tenemos que hablar-dijo en tono serio y frió-tenemos que hablar de la razón de mi regreso

-esta bien-se sienta en un sillón-relena yo no vine a quedarme –en ese momento la voz de heero se corto, no quería decir la verdad-vine a matarte

Relena se paro del sillón y su mirada se tornaba en una forma al principio de confusión, después de decisión y hasta un poco de ¿felicidad?

-esta bien hazlo

-¿Cómo?

-la verdad tu y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, lo sabíamos desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-re…relena…prepárate –relena se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Relena se puso en frente de heero y cerro los ojos, heero saco la pistola que tenia guardada y apunto

-lo siento relena, perdóname

-no tengo nada que perdonarte y sabes algo soy feliz por que eres tu quien me matara…Te amo

En ese momento Heero dispara y Relena muere al instante

-Lo se.

Después da unos pasos hacia atrás una lagrima sale de sus ojos y recorre su mejilla.

Yo también-pone la pistola en su boca y….

Televisión:

Se ha reportado que hay dos cuerpos sin vida en casa de la Srita. Relena y el otro no ha sido identificado, al parecer se trata de un homicidio pasional, esperamos mas detalles, reportando para XBW, Yukihiro Matsumoto.

_**FIN.**_

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic, de Heero y Relena, es el primer fic que subo a fanfiction, si les agrado no se limiten y manden rewiev si no pues tambien, no los limito.

atte. sakura z.waters


End file.
